


how much can the heart hold?

by imsojimiful



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Again, All fiction, Alternate Universe, Angst, BTS is whipped for Jimin, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Link!Jungkook, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Multi, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Prince Park Jimin (BTS), Romance, Smut, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Zelda!Jimin, because im gay, no homophobes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsojimiful/pseuds/imsojimiful
Summary: Legendary Divine Beasts were controlled by individuals of exceptional skill from across Hyrule, known as Champions. Upon Calamity Ganon's return, the Prince of Hyrule, Park Jimin, who is the mortal reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia, fights with the other champions and their Divine Beasts against the ancient evil.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	how much can the heart hold?

**Author's Note:**

> This won’t be EXACTLY like the game, I changed a little bit, but it follows the same plot prior to Link’s 100 year sleep. For those who’ve never played the games, don’t worry! I explain everything (hopefully well enough) to understand without playing! ❤️

**Devee Aatma** | _“Goddess Soul”_

-

“It’s important to know who you are and what you come from, _my little bird._

Before time began, before spirits and life existed, three Golden Goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule… Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage.

Din, with Her strong flaming arms, She cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru poured Her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with Her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law.

The three Great Goddesses, after their labours were completed, departed for the heavens. Three Sacred Golden Triangles remained at the point where the Goddesses left the world. Since, those Sacred Triangles have become the basis of our worlds' providence, and the resting place of the Triangles has become the Sacred Realm—The Triforce.” 

The woman smoothed her hand through her young son’s hair, pushing it back from where it sat over his forehead. She smiled down at the little boy with beautiful crescent eyes and a sun drop smile. “That’s why,” she began again, gently unhooking the golden crown that sat over her son’s forehead. “You and I are so special. This mark on our forehead,” she hummed, gently caressing the three triangle birthmarks that sat together in the centre of his forehead, “it symbolises the gifts of the Goddesses.” The woman pressed her forehead to her son’s. “That's why, Jiminie, you must awaken yourself and learn to control those blessings—to protect the world from _him_.”

Jimin stared at his mother from where their foreheads connected. “Him?” Jimin chirped out in wonder, and his mother nodded, pulling her forehead away from Jimin’s.

“ _This_ is a tale that humans have passed down through uncounted generations. It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which should never be seen again. _He_ burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation.

He did all this in his lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the Goddess Hylia. The power She guarded was without equal. Handed down by the Gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed in the care of the Goddess. 

To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands, the Goddess Hylia gave Her life to seal away this darkness, this _Calamity Ganon_."

“Oh no!” Jimin gasped and covered his eyes with his small hands. “Is the Goddess okay…?”

His mother chuckled softly, pulling Jimin closer and hugging him tightly. “She’s okay…” His mother gently pressed a finger to her son’s chest. He peered up at her with big eyes. “She’s right here...with you, _Devee Aatma_.“

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jimin watched as his mother glided through the water of the Faron Spring, dedicated Farore, the Goddess of Courage. She wore all white with beautiful golden jewellery up and down her arms and across her neck and collar bones. There was a thin golden chain wrapped around her head, hanging down upon her forehead, over that birthmark that she shared with Jimin.

He gasped as she faced the moon that looked upon the lake. It was surrounded by pretty iridescent flowers that always glowed blue in the darkness. Silent Princesses, they were called. They were Jimin’s favourite flowers, rare and endangered much like he and his mother—the last spiritual connections to the Three Great Goddesses. The mortal incarnations of Goddess Hylia. 

_Devee Aatma,_ they called them. It meant the “Goddess Soul”

Jimin held his father’s hand as they both looked upon his mother. Her head fell and she clasped her hands together tightly. Jimin’s eyes grew large and his lips fell open as beautiful golden light gently erupted from his mother’s hands, enveloping her in a warm looking light that looked so familiar to Jimin’s eyes. 

Jimin’s father squeezed his hand tight.

“Do you see that, Jimin-ah?” He said, proudly. “Someday you will do the same as your mother to protect this kingdom. It is your duty.”

Jimin stiffened, watching that pretty golden light make the entire mountain top light up beautifully. The guards had their backs turned in respect, but Jimin was sure they wanted to watch. It was beautiful—the most beautiful thing Jimin had ever seen.

Though, of course, the most beautiful things never last long. Not long enough. Anything that’s beautiful will be snuffed out and destroyed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What story would you like to hear next, little birdie?” His mother asked, holding him tight as they rocked around in the back of a royal carriage. 

Jimin giggled as his mother rubbed her cheek into her son’s cheek, hugging him tighter and tighter as she held him. He struggled his way out of her grip and pulled the blue fabric curtains away from where they covered the windows. Jimin’s mother gasped, immediately snatching his hand and pushing the curtains back over the windows.

Jimin furrowed his brows tightly. “Why can’t I look?” He asked

His mother let out a soft breath before pulling his hand to her lips and kissing the top of his tiny hand. “It can be dangerous, Jiminie.” She hummed, and Jimin cocked his head to the side.

“Because of the Yiga?” He frowned, and his mother stiffened.

She froze slightly, still holding his hand tight. “Where did you hear that?” She exhaled, looking a bit pale.

Jimin shrugged, playing with the golden bands around his wrists. “I dunno. I heard daddy say it.” He explained, and she swallowed. “What is a Yiga?” He asked, eyes big and curious as his mother stared down at him with big eyes.

His mother calmed herself slightly and took his hands in hers. She squeezed his hands and shook her head. “The Yiga are a clan of very bad people, my little bird.” She said in a slow and careful voice.

Jimin frowned and started to distract himself from his mother’s worried face by playing with her hands. “Why are they bad?” He hummed, pulling off one of her rings that had the Hyrulian insignia welded into the metal—wings surround the Triforce.

His mother watched him with careful eyes and a soft smile. “You see, little bird, the Yiga Clan swore allegiance to Calamity Ganon—“

Jimin gasped, his already big eyes going wide with surprise. “Why would they do that?” He whined. His mother smiled brightly at his surprise. “Don’t they know he’s evil?” Jimin asked, brows drawn up in worry.

Jimin’s mother pulled him close and kissed his temple. Jimin smiled softly and melted against her with a sigh. “Sometimes people are just evil, my little bird.”

Jimin huffed softly into her shoulder. “I don’t like evil people.” He said with a scoff.

His mother giggled and pulled away from him before placing one more kiss upon the birthmark on his forehead. “That’s why we must stop evil from spreading, do you understand? You and I, we are meant to protect the balance of the gifts given to us by the Three Great Goddesses.” She hummed, voice as soothing as a lullaby that made Jimin’s worries subside.

Jimin peered up after a moment, “where are we going?” He looked at her with big eyes, and her own softened.

“We’re going to the Sheikah, little bird.” She hummed, snaking fingers through his golden blond hair, a strong trait passed through his family for centuries. 

Jimin looked up, mouth dropping, but she quickly laid a finger over his lips. Jimin quieted and stared at her with big eyes. “Before you ask,

The Sheikah are known as the Shadow Folk, They are the chosen guardians of the Goddess Hylia and the protectors of the descendants of her mortal incarnation, the Royal Family of Hyrule.”

“That’s us!” Jimin giggled with a bright smile.

His mother nodded with a small laugh, stroking his cheek. “You most of all, little bird.” Her face melted into a beautiful smile, eyes glossy like she was ready to cry.

Jimin looked confused. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “What’s wrong?” He asked, but she just shook her head.

“I’ll tell you soon enough,” she then pulled him into another tight hug, “for now, let me hold you, little one.” She said into the top of his head. 

Jimin nodded without a word, just let her sit there and hold him like she was never going to see him again. Jimin felt the same way almost. He felt that if he blinked, she might disappear forever. 

Jimin shoved his face into his mother’s chest, holding her tight. “Please don’t leave me, mummy.” His voice broke as he basically begged her. “I love you.”

His mother inhaled sharply and tightened around him until he could barely breathe, but Jimin didn’t care. He had this fear in his chest and only when she held him did it leave him briefly.

The Kakariko village was amazing. The entrance was guided to them by torches and marked by large, sacred archways that were covered in runes and ancient talismans with bright red ink. The paintings on the talismans looked like eyes. The carriage didn’t fit between the arches, so they traveled the rest of the way on foot, but it wasn’t far at all. 

Jimin nervously pressed himself into his mother’s side, holding her hand tightly with big eyes wandering all over the small village that was crammed in a tiny valley between the West Necluda Mountain and the Lanaryu Peaks. Just over those mountains were the Lanayru Wetlands and the Goddess of Wisdom’s Spring.

The houses had heavy straw tops and were made of wood and clay. There were cuccoos walking around wherever they pleased, pumpkin plots, carrot plots, and large, twisting trees. The entire village was somewhat of a maze of low, soft cliffs and paths that led to the same place at the very bottom of the small valley. 

When Jimin looked up, he only saw the mountains staring down at him on all sides. Jimin gaped at the tall, frightening mountains as they stared down at him with their snowy tops. His mother’s hand slipped out of his grip, so he ran towards her with a gasp. The guards behind him were careful, their armour clanging quietly as the Kakariko villagers all stared at these Hylians in awe. They all had darker skin and white hair—red eyes, much like those talismans that protected them.

Jimin grabbed his mother’s hand tightly and held it as she smiled down at him. Jimin looked forward. At the bottom of the valley sat the largest of homes. It was two or three stories, with—still—a straw roof. Behind it, sat a big, beautiful waterfall that spanned its way up the mountain so beautifully. The small pond that the waterfall flowed into surrounded the home almost completely where the large boulders cut it’s flow off. There were stairs climbing to the home from the bottom of the valley, that home still looked upon the rest of the village with a strong sense of unity. Across from that home was a statue that Jimin had seen many, many times before. It was the statue of the Goddess Hylia, his ancestor. His mother always stared at the statue with such sad eyes.

Jimin gasped when he laid his eyes upon a woman. She was older with the same red eyes, white hair and tan skin. She had red ink marked on her forehead in the same eye drawing that was everywhere. Jimin thought he saw it in the palace as well. She was wrinkled and older, with a small smile on her shrivelled lips.

She stared at Jimin with that smile, and he hid behind his mother’s skirts. “Hello, little bird.” She chuckled as Jimin squeaked, continuing to hide behind his mother.

“Impa….” His mother said, her voice cracked, and Jimin's eyes snapped up to her full worry. “I’m sorry I came on such short notice, but I _have_ to speak with you. It’s about _him._ ”

Jimin’s head perked up. He knew who she was talking about. Calamity Ganon..but why? Hadn’t the Goddess Hylia trapped him away forever? Jimin had never seen his mother look so worried. Her hands were squirming where they sat at her stomach and she was gnawing on her lip like she was keeping a secret.

The older woman—Impa’s face fell from the kind smile into a soft frown. She didn’t look worried like his mother, but Jimin could sense...sadness in her expressions.

Impa turned, giving Jimin a glance before speaking. “Please, Your Majesty, come inside.” She hummed before turning completely.

Jimin’s mother sighed softly before kneeling down and taking Jimin’s shoulders. “Can you go play while I talk?” She smiled, wiping every bit of that aforementioned worry off her face as if nothing was wrong.

Jimin shook his head immediately. “No, I wanna stay with you.” Jimin whined, but felt a small, soft hand nestle itself into his own. He snapped his head around to see a young Sheikah girl smiling brightly at him.

“Do you wanna play, Mr. Hylian?” She asked, and Jimin’s mother smiled before standing.

Jimin’s gaze fell from the girl to his mother but the young just stepped in front of her and forced Jimin’s eyes away from his mother, who stepped passed the two Sheikah guards that were older. Jimin’s lips fell into a pout as tears bubbled up to his lash line. He didn’t want her to leave him.

When the other girl saw the tears, she inhaled sharply and tugged his arm as she began to run up the left-most path. Jimin gasped, momentarily forgetting what he was upset about.

“Wanna see something cool?” She asked, and Jimin just followed her as she tugged him up a cliff side path towards the peak of a smaller mountain. There was another road leading out of the village below. 

Jimin stared off the ledge as she continued to drag him upward. He could see the whole village from up there. It was beautiful. The Sheikah girl let go of his hand and giggled. Jimin turned back to her with big eyes only to see a giant, strange rock. Well, he supposed it wasn’t exactly a rock. It looked to be man made, with an entrance that was blocked off by some type of metal or rock. Jimin didn’t know what but it had writing inscribed all over it. There was a control panel sticking up from the platform like a pedestal of sorts. 

Jimin’s lips fell open, and he smoothed his hand across the smooth material. That made up most of the...whatever this was.

“Grandma Impa says this is a shrine!” The girl said, and Jimin looked away from the pedestal for a moment. She giggled as Jimin explored it. “She says a Sheikah Slate can control it, but only if used by the chosen one!” The young girl pulled something out from behind her back and revealed it, but...Jimin didn’t know what it was.

It just looked like a rectangle rock carved with the Sheikah symbols. “What’s...What’s _that?_ ” Jimin asked, and she placed it into his hands.

She giggled, excitedly. “It’s a Sheikah Slate, silly. You’re the chosen one, right?” She asked, and Jimin stiffened.

Was he…?

“Use it!” She egged on, gently shoving him.

Slowly Jimin looked at the slate, furrowing his brows and trying hard to figure out that it was. He tried placing it against the pedestal that had the same symbols, but it didn’t work. The door didn’t open and it didn’t illuminate, so he just assumed it didn’t work. 

The young girl pulled the slate from his grip and awakened it with a small laugh. Jimin gasped watching as it lit up and displayed some kind of picture. 

“Now try!” She placed it back into his grip, and Jimin wasn’t sure what to do or say. He’d never ever seen anything like this before. What kind of technology was it? Certainly far passed Hyrule. 

Jimin swallowed thickly and placed it back against the pedestal. The girl watched with excitement brewing in her chest. She was almost jumping up and down. She was so excited, but...nothing happened. Jimin frowned with a confused hum. 

The Sheikah girl snatched the slate back, and Jimin inhaled watching as she messed with it, a groan falling from her lips. “Ugh!” She groaned. “I really thought _you’d_ be the chosen one.” She huffed, quickly stepping away from Jimin and the shrine in disappointment. 

Jimin watched with big eyes. What did that mean, anyways…? The _chosen one_.

Jimin spent a few minutes looking around the shrine before he found a small, overgrown path that led deeper into a forest that sat upon the backside of the mountain. It’s entrance was crammed between the slopes of two peaks and behind those peaks were many trees, big and small. There were shrubberies and flowers all over. A wild ram rummaged through the tall blades of grass, searching for the best crop. There were dragonflies and butterflies fluttering around and playing on the wind’s breath.

Jimin looked around with eyes big and full of wonder until he came upon a fork in the path. One led further into this magical forest and the other led up through a small ditch in the mountain. Jimin kept his focus on the left path that made its way deeper into the forest. 

There was something twinkling in the distant darkness of the forest. Jimin’s eyes fell upon a flower that was just beginning to glow as the sun started to set behind the mountains. That valley would be the first to feel darkness everyday. He crouched, fingers drifting across the pretty blue petals of the Silent Princess. There were a few Nightshade flowers glowing with the same pretty blue, the blue that shrouded Hyrule as well. A pretty blue—respected blue.

Light was twinkling all around, the bugs were glowing in the darkening light. Jimin stood and moved his head in the direction of where that light was coming from. A bit farther, behind a few trees and shrubs sat something Jimin had never seen before.

There was a giant plant of sorts, it’s leaves sprawled out and laying upon the ground where glowing mushrooms and other large fungi leading up to a pool of water inside of the giant plant. It was sparkling. There were so many Silent Princesses just shivering in the breeze that blew past them. Small orbs of light floated around him, wings sprouted from their light.

“Fairies…” Jimin whispered in awe as he watched them dance around him. He could hear their giggles all around himself as he turned, trying to keep up with all of them as their light shined upon him. 

Jimin climbed his way upon those mushrooms that acted as stairs to the pool of water. He crawled towards the water, eyes glowing as he peered into the water with wonder-filled eyes that carried so much curiosity. Jimin’s hand stretched forward, gently touching and strumming through the warm, warm water. Jimin’s chest bubbled with joy at the feeling of the warmth. The lights dancing upon the surface from the depths of the everlasting pool. It was deep—deeper than Jimin had imagined. That seemed impossible, it was only a plant, was it not?

A fairy shifted in front of him, and Jimin’s eyes were snatched from that pool onto the fairy. He smiled softly and stood, hands poised and ready to capture a fairy. He’d read in the castle’s library that fairies have the power to heal anything so long as one is not completely dead. Jimin smiled, cheeks turning red with excitement.

He would give it to his mother because she hadn’t been feeling very well lately. At the Farore Spring, she collapsed in the waters. Jimin was so worried. He was still worried.

Jimin lurched forward, hands gently cupping around a fairy before it could escape him. Jimin gasped, holding his hands tight around it, but not crushing it. He held it close to his chest as its warmth beat against his palms. Jimin peered down at the light that was escaping the nooks and crannies of his fingers.

A fairy could fix whatever was wrong with his mother...right?

Jimin quickly followed the path back towards the village. His lungs huffing and puffing as he slipped down the mountain side with a determined look on his little face. He flew past the guards, who gasped at the sight of him—probably wondering where he’d gone.

“Your Highness!” One guard gasped, armour clanking as he tried to catch up with Jimin.

The little boy, though, had his sights set on that large home in the centre of the Kakariko village. The two Sheikah guards hunched over, hands extended to stop him from getting past them and onto the incline that led to where his mother and that Sheikah woman were. Jimin held the fairy tight in his hands, hope trilling upon his lips in the form of tiny pleas.

Jimin snaked himself under the arms of those Sheikah guards, who inhaled sharply in surprise. He stepped up the stairs and bridges towards the home, careful of the tiny fairy in his hands. The guards were in his tail,but Jimin was already at the top.

He could hear his mother’s voice from outside, talking low. “But, Impa, I’m growing weaker and weaker..Jimin hasn’t awakened yet.” He could hear disappointment in her jaw and felt his heart drop slightly. Jimin ignored his feelings and continued. 

“I fear—“

His mother gasped as Jimin slammed through the doors with heavy, heavy breaths and his hands still clasped around the fairy. Its pink light was still shining through his palms. His mother stood, her eyes wide with surprise.

“Jimin—“

Jimin’s eyes grew glossy as his lip quivered and hands trembled around that fairy. “This fairy can heal you, mummy!” Jimin cried softly, those pent up tears falling down his cheeks. “So please don’t go away!” He pleaded, and his mother watched him in surprise, but Impa just watched him with a small smile.

His mother’s lips dropped and her eyes watered as her son cried, trying desperately to heal her with anything he had. “Jimin…”

Impa stood with a gentle sigh. The woman placed her hands together and smiled at Jimin. “Been to the Great Fairy Fountain, have we?” She laughed, stepping towards Jimin, who immediately backed away. 

She clasped her hands around Jimin’s. Hers were old and wrinkled and shook when she tried to hold them up. Jimin didn’t flinch when she touched him. He just stared up at her. She was so warm and so delicate. She smiled down at him, placing a hand over that little birthmark on his forehead. 

Almost immediately, Jimin grew sleepy—too sleepy to even hold his head up, too sleepy to hold the fairy that squirmed in his hands. Jimin hummed softly as his eyes slowly started to blink closed, despite him trying desperately to hold them open. He whined, hands falling away and that fairy quickly zipping from his hold without a second glance.

Impa hummed softly, exhaling as Jimin slowly started to melt to the ground. “I see…” She whispered, and Jimin looked to his mother, who watched him with a guilty expression. Slowly, Jimin’s eyes closed, exhausted. 

“You will awaken soon, little bird.”

  
  
  


Jimin dreamed of that narrow forest path, of Silent Princesses, of fairies and of that pool. Those dreams of magic and awe didn’t last long before everything was corrupted by a black ooze and red lightning. 

Jimin sat upright in a soft bed. He inhaled and exhaled, not heavily, but just a bit faster than usual. His heart was beating quickly too, but Jimin couldn’t tell why. The darkness and lightning wasn’t exactly frightening, was it? Just the way it ate up and destroyed everything beautiful in its path maybe, but Jimin wasn’t sure why he was so frightening. 

He looked around, unsure of what had happened before. He didn’t really remember going to bed or falling asleep. His stomach grumbled softly, and Jimin sighed. He didn’t remember having dinner either. 

He looked around the small, dark room he was in. The bed was soft though and the blanket was warm where it sat over him. Jimin slowly pulled the blankets off of himself and slipped out of bed. He crept towards the door where multiple Sheikah talisman were flat against the door, shuffling slightly in the air of the room. Jimin pulled the door open and immediately saw light in the crack below the door right across from his own room. He didn’t know how late it was, but it felt like it had been forever since they arrived in Kakariko village. 

Jimin stepped forward, but stopped when he heard his mother’s voice muffled behind that door. “There are more monsters..more attacks...the Yiga Clan are growing stronger. It’s all my fault.” He heard his mother cry softly and stiffened with a sharp breath. 

Impa hummed from the other side of the door. “Yes, the burden you and your son carry is a heavy one…” She returned. “But it is not your fault, nor your son’s fault.” Jimin’s lips shut, and he just listened with big eyes. “As long as one of you is living and awakened—even slightly—Calamity Ganon cannot return.” She explained, and Jimin’s mother seemed to stifle her soft cries.

“You said...You said he would awaken soon, didn’t you…?” She asked, voice spiking in worry. “I fear I do not have much time left in this world, Impa.”

Tears filled little Jimin’s eyes as he fisted the fabric of his night clothes. He was scared, what did that mean? Deep down, even though Jimin was young, he knew what that meant. He knew what she was talking about, but he didn’t want to believe it was true. He didn’t want to believe his mother would ever leave his side.

The next day, Jimin held his mother’s hand in complete silence, a solemn look rested upon his face as he just stared at the grassy ground of the village. His mother squeezed his hand and smiled brightly at him, but Jimin just couldn't mirror her expression—not after the words he’d heard her say last night. He couldn’t even sleep afterward, too hooked on what those words meant.

Impa stepped towards them, hands still hooked behind her back as she looked upon Jimin. “I’m sending Sheikah warriors with you to ensure your safe return to the castle.” She hummed, hand extending to point to two large men with tan skin and white hair. They had the same red ink on their bodies too. 

His mother bowed, and Jimin reluctantly joined her. “Thank you very much, Impa…” The woman said with the gentlest smile.

Before long, they were walking away from those wooden archways, staring at their carriage that was too large to fit through the small crevice that led to the Kakariko village. Jimin sighed softly at the sight of the carriage. It was finally time to go home. 

They stepped up to the carriage, the footman opening the door for him and his mother with a gentle smile. His mother sent the man a smile in return before pulling Jimin up and placing him into the carriage’s body. 

“Your Majesty…” The footman hummed, and she turned her attention to him once more while climbing inside of the carriage. Jimin placed himself onto a seat and sighed once more. “Are you ready...to meet your fate?” The footman chuckled with a coy smirk.

The woman inhaled sharply and glanced back to Jimin as the palace footman and multiple other guards transformed into strange looking people with masks for faces, talisman—similar to Sheikah talisman—placed all over their bodies. He was of the Yiga Clan, he had to be. Jimin squealed when his mother grabbed him and nestled the younger into her arms. Before those Sheikah warriors could even take a step, the Yiga Clan monster threw his sickled sword down upon his mother’s back as she curled over him—protecting him.

A scream lurched from her lips as she attempted to hide him, but he could see everything. The spray of blood was so vibrant and brightly coloured in his eyes that he couldn’t see anything else, but that monster’s smiling mask. Jimin felt his mother’s body fall on him slightly, but she still breathed.

His chest swelled and swelled and swelled until he couldn’t contain it anymore. He didn’t remember much of what happened, he just remembered seeing bright white erupt in his vision until he couldn’t see anything else at all. He knew he felt pain spray from his veins as the feeling of energy coursed from his fingertips. Through the white light, Jimin could see the Yiga dissipate into black before completely fading away. The Sheikah warriors shielding themselves from the golden light erupted from Jimin’s entire body like a beacon.

He’d felt it. He’d awakened—even if it was only slightly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jimin kneeled before his father’s throne, his head facing the ground and staring into the tile that looked a lot like oblivion. Everything looked so pale in colour compared to his mother’s smile that kept flashing through his mind over and over.

“With your mother departed from this world,”

_Departed._ She was murdered by the Yiga Clan. 

“You must take her place as protector of Hyrule. Only _you,_ a member of the Royal Family, can do it.”

Jimin felt muted. He felt like all the colour was sucked from the world. It felt lonely, deaf even. His father stared down upon him with a painful look in his eyes. Jimin knew he blamed his son for the death of his wife. He was right, after all. If Jimin hadn’t been born, she would not have died so young. With Jimin’s power growing, his mother could only weaken more and more. Jimin hated himself for that.

His father let out a soft breath, gazing down upon his only son. Jimin wished he wouldn’t look at Jimin so coldly, but he understood why he did. “Your mother has left this world,” he said in a much softer voice. A voice that surprised Jimin completely. It was full of warmth that replaced the cold hard feelings from before. “But her little bird will still spread his wings and become the beacon of light Hyrule needs.” He placed his hands onto the Prince’s shoulders. “You must fulfil your duties and protect us from the threat of Calamity Ganon.”

_His duty_. Jimin thought long and hard about his duty. All of his life, he’d been told his duty was to replace his mother, awaken the powers to seal the darkness and Calamity Ganon. He was told to listen to the whispers from the Goddesses, but he’d never heard them—only once when his mother was killed right in front of him. Even now, he never heard their whispers or felt their power. Not like his mother said they spoke to her.

If he was honest, he was scared. He was scared of Calamity Ganon. He was scared of the Yiga Clan and what was going to become of him and his kingdom. He was scared that he truly _didn’t_ have the same gift as his mother and his mother’s father and all of his ancestors. He was scared that he wouldn’t be able to hold the Calamity as more and more monsters appeared and as the Yiga Clan grew stronger. He was so young. How was he, an eleven year old, supposed to stop the Calamity Ganon and all of its darkness?

Jimin stepped up from where he was kneeling and watched as his father gave him a guilty—tiny—smile before following the rest of the courtesans that stood around them, placing their heads to the ground in a deep bow to the mortal incarnation of the Great Goddess Hylia. Jimin just didn’t feel like it was true, even as they all professed their gratitude to him. He felt like a failure before he’d even begun.

He was sent out by his father to find the Goddess. He was told by the Sheikah and his father and all of his staff that _“prayer would awaken your power to seal Ganon away”_ but Jimin felt no power, not even several years later at the age of seventeen.

He stared upon the moon that sat low in the sky. The statue of the Goddess Hylia sat right below the moon. He glided forward through the water that came up to his hips where he was shrouded in a white gown that had been made by the Sheikah for his prayers. The gold around his neck and on his pointed ears was made sacred by them as well—or so he’d been told. 

Jimin was desperate. He wanted to protect his kingdom and his family from Ganon, but of all the springs and shrines and temples he prayed at, none had spoken to him. None had awakened this _great power_ that he supposedly held.

He’d heard the tales and the prophecies foretold of him and a knight and guardians, but how was anyone sure it would be him? What if it wasn’t him? Sure, he had the birthmark, but he didn’t have the power. The power was what really mattered.

“I come to you seeking help…” Jimin whispered, hands clasped tight over his chest as he stared up at the stone Goddess. “Regarding this power that has been handed down over time…” He continued, remembering the way his mother simply stepped into the waters the same way and heard the voices. He remembered the way her body erupted with light the way his own had when she died. That wasn’t him. That didn’t feel like him, so who was it? How is he supposed to do it again? Jimin sighed softly, eyes averting to the water below. “Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away.

  
  


Or so I’ve been told all of my life.” Jimin whispered, too low for even the Gods to hear him over the sounds of waterfalls that splashed down, surrounding the statue of the Goddess. “Mother said her own power would develop within me…”

Jimin looked to the night sky that was full of tiny white specks—stars that shone so bright from the heavens that were so far away. Tears filled his eyes and his voice became shaky and thin. “But I don’t _hear_ anything...I don’t _feel_ anything!” He shouted at the heavens, voice full of anger and despair. “Father has told me time and time again…He always says, _‘fulfill your duties before anything else!’_ ” Jimin’s hands fell and hit the water with an angry growl. “Curse you!” He cried, tears falling down his cheeks because time and time again, he failed in fulfilling his duties—he’d failed at his own destiny, for god's sake. “I’ve spent every day of my life dedicated to praying! I’ve pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods...and still the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion.” He cried, head falling and hands holding on top of his heart as it ached with pain. “ _Please_ , just tell me. What is it…?” He looked to the sky with a face full of tears. 

“What’s wrong with me?!”

  
  
  


“There’s nothing wrong with you, Your Highness.” 

Jimin gasped, turning to see Impa smiling fondly down at him. Jimin frowned softly at her and slipped up through the Spring. The gown he wore was soaking wet, holding against his body as he exited the Spring of Courage, dedicated to the Goddess Farore.

Jimin scoffed and grabbed his cloak from where it sat in a guard’s hand. “Tell that to the Gods.” He whispered and Impa chuckled in a low voice before following him towards the horses that were standing a few metres away, guards still holding their reins as they sputtered and huffed. 

Jimin took the towel that was offered to him. “We should head to Lanayru...I’m seventeen now, so—“ Impa laughed, and Jimin snapped his head towards her with a deep frown. “What’s so funny?” He whined, and Impa just shook her head.

“You should go home.” The older woman said.

Jimin sighed, sagging slightly with a sad face. “You know I can’t. My father told me not to return until I’ve awakened my powers.” He explained, and it was only partly true.

Impa cocked a brow and smirked at him. She grabbed his head tightly in her own shaky hands. “Do not be ashamed, little bird.” Jimin stiffened at the nickname, his mother’s smile flashing in his mind. She’d always called him that. “It is not easy to awaken, you have not failed either.” She hummed, her older voice cracking slightly in the way she spoke. “You only need a push, besides, your father has called you to return home.”

Jimin gasped, hand tightening in Impa’s subconsciously. “Really?” After almost six years of in and out of the palace, his father wants him to return for good. Jimin smiled softly at the thought. He’d been home quite a few times, but it just didn’t feel like _home._ It felt more like a prison that trapped them in until their own demise. For Jimin, it felt like hell—his father constantly blabbering on and on about his _duty_ to the kingdom. A duty Jimin just couldn’t fulfill yet. Jimin’s eyes fell slightly. There had to be a reason his father wanted him home, so… “Why?” Jimin asked, and Impa hummed, holding her hands behind her back. 

“You’ve heard the legends, have you not?” She asked.

Jimin nodded, confused. “I’ve heard every legend there is to know from my mother.” He explained.

Impa smiled. “Very good...so you know of the chosen knight that is meant to protect you, yes?” She asked again, and Jimin grew tense.

The Prince’s favourite bedtime story—the Ballad of the Goddess. The story of a mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia and a noble knight chosen by the Goddess to help fend Hyrule from evil. The knight was always chosen by the Sword that Seals the Darkness—the _Master Sword._

Jimin frowned, understanding where this was going. “Yes...What about it?”

“The Goddesses have chosen your Knight, My Prince.” 

Jimin inhaled sharply. He was right...Someone else had found their fate, fulfilled their destiny, yet Jimin had not. Surely, that godforsaken sword would be a reminder of all of Jimin’s failures from the Spring of Power to the Temple of Time. Jimin hung his head on his chest and let out a mere noise of acknowledgement.

“I see…” He then whispered.

They returned to the castle within the next week, Jimin fretting atop his horse, that was clad in the purple and gold Hyrule garb, especially made and outfitted for Jimin’s horse. His hands had blisters on them from subconsciously holding the reins too tightly, afraid to face this _chosen knight_ of his. He was more afraid to face his father. 

What could he say? His powers hadn’t awakened, he hadn’t heard any voices from the spirit realm or felt anything at all. It was like he lacked what his predecessors had. Impa had gone, returning home to the Kakariko village after seeing he made it to the Southeast gate. They were close, Jimin could see the Castle tops peaking over the hills at the foot of the Hyrule Castle courtyards.

Jimin hissed, his hands holding the reins too tightly that they cut into his skin. He pulled his hands away to see the blisters that had patched over the skin of his palms and fingers. They came upon the main tile path that led to the Castle’s front—his home’s main entrance.

Jimin’s heart melted slightly at the sight of the castle, but it ached when he realised exactly why he was back in the first place. Jimin sighed, gently returning his blistered, trembling hands to the reins.

They came upon a man, who stood beside his horse with eyes full of admiration. He bowed deeply where he stood, holding his horse’s reins. “Your Royal Highness…” The Captain of the Royal Guard exhaled. “Welcome home.”

Jimin nodded, staring down at him from upon his own horse’s back. His back was straight, his face even more stoic, but he had a worried look deep within his eyes. Jimin looked away from the Captain. “Thank you…” He simply said before continuing forward.

The Captain climbed onto his horse and galloped to a trot beside Jimin. He was silent, but Jimin liked the silence as he continued to just drown in his own thoughts. He wondered what this person would be like. A big, burly man, surely, if he found and held the Master Sword.

He turned to his Captain and bit his lip. “This... _hero_ who holds the Master Sword…” The Captain peered up to him through big eyes. “What is he like?” Jimin finally asked, fingers playing slightly with the reins that sat below him.

The Captain stiffened slightly before humming out a small chuckle. “Well.” He laughed, and Jimin furrowed his brows slightly. “He’s a fifteen year old boy, who followed in his father’s footsteps to become a knight.”

“What?” Jimin gasped out with big, flabbergasted eyes. 

_Fifteen?_ There just wasn’t any way that was true. Jimin’s lips parted before pursing tightly. His teeth grated together, and he let out a small sigh. Yes, of course fate would torment him in this way. A boy two years younger than himself could fulfill his own destiny, but Jimin could not. Fate was so cruel to him, but there was nothing more he could do. 

How could a fifteen year old boy possibly defeat Ganon? It didn’t make any sense at all. 

The Captain watched Jimin with sad eyes as they came upon the entrance to the stables. Jimin mumbled something to himself as the Captain took the reins of his horse. Jimin strode right past him, towards the Castle, straightening himself out slightly from his long ride home.

The Captain passed the reins off and followed closely behind Jimin, who just stepped inside with an annoyed pace of his steps. “Where is my father?”

The Captain stuttered out a reply. “The throne room, Your Royal Highness.”

Jimin stepped through the doors of the throne room where he was told his father was. His father chuckled, staring down at a boy that was no taller than Jimin, in fact, he was a few centimetres smaller. He had dark brown hair and the same pointed Hylian ears as Jimin and everyone else. His eyes were big and slanted, his lips thin and nose curved downward like the eroded peak of a mountain.

At the sound of the doors opening and closing, the two looked to see Jimin entering with angry steps. His father’s expression tightened slightly. “My son..” He hummed, a smile slowly crawling onto his lips.

Jimin’s gaze was lidded. He did _not_ want nor need a protector. He certainly didn’t want a _fifteen year old_ protecting him either. If he could just awaken his powers this wouldn’t have to happen, he kept telling himself. 

The King placed a gentle hand onto the boy’s shoulder that had that _Master Sword_ draped over it. He held the large, large sword with pride despite it being much larger than he was. Jimin wondered how this _child_ came to wield the Great Sword that seals the darkness. 

“Jimin-ah, this is the Knight chosen by the Goddesses, Jeon Jeongguk.” He introduced, but Jimin offered him nothing more than a curt nod. The young boy, though, bowed deeply to Jimin. “I’m assigning him to be your sworn Knight, to protect you since you haven’t been able to fulfill your _destiny_.“

Jimin bit his lip, brows knitting together. “I’m trying—“

“Not that again!” The King shouted down at his son, who flinched at the sharp growl.

Jimin’s hands fell from where they were mingled together nervously, blisters bright red on his palms. Jimin’s lips slapped shut, and he turned away from his father, who looked upon him with _shame_. Jimin knew he deserved it.

“He will be your Knight. Next week you will return to the Springs and Shrines to awaken your power because you _must_.“ He continued to demand, not even giving the son he hadn’t seen in almost a year a welcome home. They hadn’t even celebrated his seventeenth birthday together, yet there he was yelling at Jimin to just return to the desperation he’d come from. “That is final. Now go.”

Jimin heeded his father’s wish—the only wish he could guarantee was to leave his sight. The young Prince stalked from the throne room, the Captain leaving him to stalk towards his room. He locked himself into his chambers in the north tower, the tallest tower of the castle. His room took up the entire top floor, looking upon the rest of Hyrule on all sides with big, big windows. Jimin loved watching all that he could. His people farming in the distance. The sunsets and sunrises all visible from his room. He missed that room. He missed the sunrises waking him at the early dawn of the morning.

Jimin threw himself down into his soft, silken bed, curling into the soft and bountiful silk comforters and fur pelts. Jimin thought he was content once more, but those words, the looks of utter disappointment from his father came back to him in full force. It felt like a harsh slap in the face that had him choking up tears with a little gasp. Jimin quickly curled into himself, a hand coming to cover his lips as he choked on his sobs.

  
  


The next day, Jimin found himself cooped up in the library, reading through the palace books that were stacked to the ceiling. Jimin was flipping through the pages of a Sheikah book. It was research done by a Hylian scholar on the devices and shrines that were located all over Hyrule. Jimin’s mother used to tell him stories of the Sheikah and their advanced technology that fell with Ganon ten thousand years ago. The Sheikah technology was used to fight against the darkness all of those years ago, right? Why couldn’t they learn to use it again?

Jimin sighed, flipping the page. If only they could decipher it and learn to use it. With that, maybe Jimin wouldn’t have to awaken his power—maybe they could win without him. 

He stared at pictures of machines called guardians with great, great power. They looked quite scary, Jimin had seen Hylian soldiers bring one to the castle grounds on a wagon. It was giant and armoured completely with a thick metal, but it was quite dead, maybe luckily for them. Jimin hoped there was a way to revive them. That would be his next move. He would talk to Impa about it during his next visit to the last Spring—the Spring of Wisdom, Nayru’s Spring. Maybe there...Jimin would finally awaken, but he didn’t know why he was so hopeful. This Spring would likely be no different than the others.

Jimin propped himself up on his hand, eyes trying hard to stay awake as he flipped a page. He was falling.

“Your Royal Highness.” A voice jerked him from his light sleep.

Jimin stiffened, head popping off of where it rested on his palm. He looked back to see that _knight_ standing there that that _sword_ still draped over his back. He was wearing the blue that only Hylian Champions wore. 

Jimin scoffed, slamming the book closed with a huff. “What? Is there something dangerous in the Palace library?” Jimin growled before facing the younger.

The boy didn’t even budge from his stoic expression. It was like he didn’t care that Jimin was being so hostile. Jimin hated that about him too. Why didn’t he care? 

Jeongguk wasted a moment before speaking, probably allowing Jimin’s anger to settle. “Your father said he wished to see you.” He explained. 

Jimin frowned and turned away from him, holding the Sheikah book under his arm. “I don’t want to see him. Tell him I’m busy _praying_.“ Jimin said with a coy expression, a big frustrated frown stretched across his lips. He then plucked another Sheikah book off of the shelf.

Jeongguk stiffened. “Are you sure you won’t go, Your Highness?” 

Jimin sent him a troubled glare before placing down the new books he’d pulled out and seating himself at the library table. “Yes, save yourself the trouble of looking after me because I don’t need you to.” He barked, pulling the smallest of the books open with a scoff.

Jeongguk just bowed, the metal sword clanking gently upon his back as he walked away. Jimin sagged and pressed the balls of his palms into his eyes with a stuttering sigh. He felt horrible for the way he’d spoken to Jeongguk. It wasn’t _his_ fault Jimin had failed time and time again. Still, Jimin just couldn’t help the anger that boiled every time he saw that Master Sword. He couldn’t help that it reminded him of all the things he’d done wrong—the destiny that refused to let him achieve what he was only born to do.

Jimin removed his hands when his eyes started to ache and stared down at the slightly mangled paper of the book. It was then he realised it was in Sheikah language. He couldn’t read it at all. Instead, Jimin looked through the drawings and sketches that were slightly smeared. This was a journal that seemed to belong to a Sheikah. Jimin wondered how old it could be. It was almost completely dilapidated. He frowned and stared at the pictures. There were blueprint plans for machine-like creatures. They had all sorts of gears and cogs involved.

Jimin flipped through the pages, identifying four different machines. Two more pages with Hylian symbols on them, including the Triforce that was marked upon Jimin’s forehead by the Gods. There were those weaponised guardians inside the book as well, pulled apart to the last screw and shaft. It probably had explanations too. What were these things? He furrowed his brows, tucking the journal under his arm. 

He had to get to Impa. Jimin pulled the library door open, but his excitement dropped when he saw Jeongguk leaned up against the wall outside of the library. When he saw Jimin, he kicked himself off and bowed deeply.

“Why must you follow me everywhere like a lost puppy?” Jimin hissed, his words venomous despite his head screaming at him to stop. He couldn’t. He hated him. He hated the sword on his back. He hated that he was successful and Jimin was still begging the Goddesses to awaken him. He hated everything about him. He hated that every time he saw him, he felt like a failure. He hated it. He hated all of it.

Jeongguk just stared at him without even flinching. “I’m your Knight, Your Highness.” He returned, and that only made Jimin more flustered.

Jimin grabbed the younger’s collar, forcing him closer. He shoved his face into Jeongguk’s with a deep growl. “Do you not have a mind of your own? I just insulted you! Why aren’t you angry—“ Jimin froze, realising exactly what he was doing. He unhooked his hand from Jeongguk’s Hylian blue vestment and sagged slightly. He just moved past the younger, shoulders brushing as he headed to find his father.

He tried to ignore the feeling of regret in his chest as he stalked through the palace, shoving that journal into his pocket because it was small enough. The guards that stood outside of his father’s office quickly opened the doors, allowing Jimin inside of the large room that was decorated almost completely in dark wood and old books.

“Father, I must speak with you about something.” Jimin barked immediately, Jeongguk kneeled outside the door despite being scolded before.

“There you are.” His father growled, interrupting him while standing from where he sat behind his desk. “Why are you still here? Why aren’t you at Mount Lanaryu yet?” He asked, a deep annoyance in his tone.

Jimin shook his head, ignoring the stupid question and pulling out the journal. “Look.” He flipped the pages until he found those strange, animal-looking machines. He threw it upon his father’s desk and pressed a finger into the paper with big eyes. “I believe these Sheikah machines can help us defeat Calamity Ganon if he ever returns—“

“When!” His father shouted, grabbing Jimin’s wrist and forcing it away from his desk. He then grabbed the journal and stared at it with thin eyes.

Jimin frowned, leaning over the table to snatch the journal back. “ _When,_ ” Jimin corrected himself with a growl, “Calamity Ganon returns. I have to go to the Kakariko village to have Impa decipher—“

“No.” Jimin’s father shook his head and stood once more, stepping around his desk towards Jimin, who stepped back. “You _have_ to go to Mount Lanayru to fulfill your destiny!” He demanded, and Jimin frowned.

“What if _this,_ “ Jimin held up the journal, “is my destiny?” He barked back, and his father’s face looked like it turned as red as an apple.

Jimin’s father grabbed his shoulders, shouting into his face and holding him so he couldn't flinch away. “As the Prince of Hyrule, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom! When will you stop treating this like some childish game?” He growled, and Jimin whimpered as he flinched away from his father’s harsh tones.

Jimin waited a moment for his father’s anger to subside, even if only a little. “I’m doing everything I can…” Jimin whispered, pulling himself away from the King. “I just returned from the Spring of Courage where I offered every ounce of my prayers to the Goddess—“

“And now you’re here wasting your time on silly books! You must dedicate every moment you have to your training and prayers!” His words were harsh, his tone was harsh, but the look of angry disappointment made Jimin’s heart feel like it was broken. “You must be single-minded in unlocking the powers that seal Calamity Ganon _away_.“

Jimin stiffened, eyes snapping up from the ground to his father. Tears sat in his eyes as he felt his heart rate accelerate. “I already am…” He returned with the bite of his lip. “Don’t you see? There’s nothing more I can do! This is my hope—I want to contribute here—in the castle—in whatever way I can—“

“No more excuses, Jimin!” He shouted, not even listening to his words any longer. The frustration of his own was too loud in his ears. “Stop running away from your duty. As the King, I forbid you from having anything to do with this nonsense from this moment on. I command you to focus on your training.” He said, voice slowly losing the anger it held before, replaced by frustration and disappointment.

Jimin’s eyes fell to the stone floors.

“Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you?” He asked, and Jimin could feel the pain in his chest only worsening as his father continued adding salt to the wounds in his heart. “They’re out there at this moment, whispering amongst themselves…” Jimin’s fists tightened by his sides. He couldn’t face his father any longer, not when all he saw was disappointment and disapproval to make his skin crawl and bones ache. “That _you_ are the heir to a throne of _nothing..._ “ Jimin’s eyes filled with tears. “Nothing but _failure._ ”

Those tears fell down his cheeks at the words that left his mouth. Not in a million years did Jimin expect those words. His father pinned the failure onto Jimin. 

His father placed a gentle hand onto his son’s shoulder. “But it is woven into your destiny...to prove them wrong.” He squeezed Jimin’s trembling shoulder. “Do you understand, Jimin?”

Jimin’s hands tensed and squeezed around the fabrics of his clothes. He nodded just barely. “Yes...I understand.”

Jeongguk stared up at Jimin from where he kneeled on the ground behind the Prince. The King stepped harshly out of the room, followed by two guards in full metal attire. Once they were all gone, that journal that Jimin held fell from his hands, and he melted to the hard floor. Jeongguk stiffened, quickly spinning him around and falling with him, so the Prince didn’t hurt himself. 

Jimin immediately grunted and tried to push Jeongguk away from him as those pretty tears fell down his cheeks in little waterfalls of emotion. “Get away from me! I’m _not weak!_ “ Jimin cried, voice cracking the way it couldn’t when he stood before his father.

Jeongguk’s eyes softened as he moved just a few centimetres from Jimin, who graced his arms against the floor as he choked on his cries. “I’m not weak…” He trembled out one more time.

Jeongguk’s eyes fell full of pity on the older Prince. “I did not call you weak, Your Highness.”

Jimin shook his head with a small, trembling scoff. “You didn’t have to.” He said, peering up to the Knight—his Knight. Their eyes locked, and Jeongguk couldn’t help but stare into Jimin’s emerald green eyes as they were shining so prettily with tears. “Your eyes—they say it all.” Jimin whimpered out.

Jeongguk slowly wrapped his arms around Jimin, carefully so as to not spook him or force him to anger. “I do not think you’re weak, Your Highness.” He said softly, and Jimin felt his warmth and melted into the younger with a small cry. “I look at you with these eyes because I want to protect you...as your Knight.”

Jimin stiffened, the younger gently keeping himself close to Jimin, who felt his heart flutter in his chest, replacing the pain that had encompassed his heart before. Resentment and anger still festered inside of him, but he tried his very best to ignore it, to move past it. He knew he couldn’t move past it that quickly though because deep down, he knew it was still a failure in his father’s eyes—his kingdom’s eyes. No matter how desperately he wanted to change it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jimin held the reins of his horse tight. The old blisters were healing, new ones taking root after three long days and nights of travelling. Jimin’s father agreed to Jimin’s request of only having Jeongguk as a guard, thankfully, so the two of them trotted slowly up a small hill as the sun set in front of them. Jimin soothed his horse gently, hands petting his mare with a gentle caress. 

“I’m not in need of an escort, you know?” Jimin grumbled after an entire trip of nothing but silence. 

Jeongguk glanced to the Prince with a confused look on his face. Jimin just rolled his eyes and squeezed his legs around his horse’s body, edging her forward just a bit faster than Jeongguk. The boy, though, quickly matched Jimin’s faster pace until they came upon a small stone area that held a pretty iron horse statue in the centre. 

Jimin pointed to the large mountain that the sun hid behind. “There.” Jimin said with a sigh. “That’s Mount Lanayru...it takes its name from the Goddess of Wisdom.” He said, feeling a lot like his mother telling him stories when he was but a child. “Lanayru’s decree is very specific, you see...it says: _‘no one is allowed under the age of seventeen…for only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain’_.” Jimin chuckled softly. “Silly...isn’t it?”

Jeongguk just watched as Jimin was illuminated by the orange light of the setting sun. It was beautiful really. The Prince looked as if he’d turned to gold. 

“But I’ve prayed at the Spring of Courage and at the Spring of Power, yet neither awoke anything inside of me….” He whispered, remembering the failure that he was to his father and his people. “But maybe up there…” Jimin turned around to Jeongguk, who watched him closely. The young Prince looking upon Jeongguk with a painful smile for the first time since they’d met. “Tomorrow...is my _eighteenth_ birthday.”

Jeonguk noticed the sad, sad look in Jimin’s eyes despite the elder being shrouded in gold and shadows. 

“So then I shall go...and _finally_ make my way up the mountain.” He sighed, and for a moment—just one moment—Jimin saw Jeongguk’s eyes water as if he wanted desperately to save Jimin from something that he could not control. 

There were many things Jeongguk could and had saved him from, but Jimin’s own destiny could not be one of those things...despite all wishes they had made aloud and in thought. 

Jeongguk turned seventeen in September, so, naturally, he was allowed a place upon the mountain. Jimin could tell by the subtle changes in Jeongguk’s stoic expressions that he felt for Jimin. Jimin could tell after two years of travelling only with the younger and no one else—to temples and shrines across the land from Akkala to Faron. Jimin was slower to anger, but pain still sparked when he saw that sword upon his back.

Jimin breathed in and out as he stood at the edge of the watery praying grounds. The stone statue of the Goddess staring down at him as usual. The moon’s light illuminated the warm spring water upon the freezing mountain, and Jeongguk kept his back turned to Jimin out of respect. Slowly, Jimin descended through the water that had a few lily pads on the surface, night time fireflies buzzing around busily.

He stopped once the water was up to his waist, once again clasping his hands together with a soft, desperately hopeful sigh.

“ _Please_ ,“ He begged this time, skipping the formalities, “why do you ignore my prayers?” Jimin asked, and let his hands cover his face as the frustration that was pent up just exploded. “Please, just—just tell me what to do, please!” Jimin screamed up at the statue, at the Goddesses and their cruel teasing. 

He heard no voices, he felt no power. Why? Why had he awakened so many years ago and then gone dormant? 

Jimin cried softly into his hands. “What do you want from me…?” He whispered, and the wind swept through him, forcing a chill down his spine. There was nothing—no little whisper in his ear, no sign, no feeling, no _nothing_. He was failing at his own destiny, failing at what he needed to do to protect his people. How was he supposed to prove them wrong like this? He couldn’t.

Jimin threw a fist down into the water with a grunt. “That’s it.” Jimin scoffed, stomping out of the water. 

Jeongguk immediately snapped around, grabbing the towel. Jimin just snatched it with a hand trembling in frustration. Jimin growled out a cry of anger before turning back to the Spring of Wisdom. 

“I’m going to do this my own way! Whether you awaken me or not!” Jimin screamed at the gods, full of fury. “I’m going to destroy Calamity Ganon and restore balance by myself!” Jimin finished before stomping away with a growling and mumbling exhale. Jeongguk followed him with wide eyes. 

Jimin didn’t even bother to take off his sacred clothes or pull off his golden jewellery before he threw his leg over his horse’s back, grabbing the reins. He peered down at Jeongguk, who stared at him from below with nervous eyes. “We’re going to the Kakariko village.” Jimin demanded, eyes turning away from Jeongguk as yet another failure faced him. Jeongguk only made the sting of it worse. “Follow if you must..” Jimin sighed before squeezing his legs around his horse, forcing the mare forward. He then pulled the reins and turned himself around.

It wasn’t that he hated Jeongguk...How could he? Jeongguk let him cry into his shoulder. He was so kind, but Jimin couldn’t bring himself to be okay with his own failures.

Jeongguk quickly jumped onto his own horse much to Jimin’s disdain and followed the older. Kakariko village was only about a day’s journey from Mount Lanayru, if they hurried, they could reach Dueling Peaks within the moon’s light.

Hyrule used to be a place of more peace than disruption. The night time offered peace and tranquility to travelers and merchants alike. Even in the darkness of the new moon, the Hyrule paths from the Akkala highlands to the sands of Gerudo were safe and sound for anyone to roam upon. Although now...now was different. Ever since his birth, the Yiga clans and monsters that Ganon controlled had become stronger and stronger. The roads and paths and forests were no longer safe places to travel. It was infuriating, but it was even more infuriating for Jimin because it was his fault. If he could only control that power, maybe—just maybe—his kingdom would be safe again. 

Jimin’s hands tightened around the reins, a painful ache in the blisters that just kept returning. The Prince glanced slightly at Jeongguk, who was looking all over for anything dangerous. He had a mean-looking face, but Jimin knew it was just his determination to keep Jimin safe.

Jimin gasped suddenly, hands pulling at the reins on impulse as something flew past him. His horse lifted its front legs and Jimin wrapped his arms around its neck to hold on as the horse trilled out a deafening cry of fright. His ears filled with the shouts and warps of monster’s noises in the distance. When Jimin peered over he could see the arrow that nearly took off his nose buried in a tree.

When Jimin looked over, he saw Jeongguk already jumping to action. Jimin’s head snapped all around because the monsters always moved in groups—packs if you will. His horse was running wild, Jimin unable to even soothe her with his gentle, but shaky hands. 

“Yuna!” He squealed, holding onto the mare with a scared, quickly beating heart. “Yuna, stop!” He cried, desperately trying to pull on her reins, but she didn’t listen to him. 

The Prince could still hear those monsters, Bokoblins, they were called. Jimin had read countless novels on the Hyrule monsters, beasts, and worst creatures. Bokoblins, Moblins, and giant centaurs that roamed the plains and a few old Sheikah ruins. They were all so much scarier in real life, up close, even if they were just blurs as he whipped through the entrance to a nearby forest. 

Jimin huffed and puffed, holding his mare’s neck until she grew tired, gallops slower. Jimin could finally hear over the loud stomps and huffs of his horse as well as his own beating heart. It was obvious that Yuna wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. She had strong muscles and the endurance and stamina of a stallion. She wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, so Jimin grounded himself and grabbed a dagger from the pouch and slowly slumped off of the mare’s back.

He grunted, rain pelting down upon him as his knees grew weak, hitting the ground with a wet splash of mud on his boots and white gown. He looked all around himself. The sudden summer rains coming out of nowhere and making his sight difficult. He could hear the monsters running about, making their strange noises and gurgles and growls.

Jimin held up his dagger, moving around in every way he heard those noises. Jimin gasped at a gurgle right behind him and flipped around to face it with big, scared breaths. Yuna had run off, but if he stayed on her back he would’ve ended up far within the woods and unable to find himself back to safety—safety being Jeon Jeongguk’s arms.

Jimin tried to slow his breathing, his heartbeat as it strummed and hummed with so much fear. He hadn’t been alone in a very long time, and here...now it was more terrifying than the thought of facing Ganon, but maybe he was a fool. 

There it was, standing at the edge of a small clearing, staring at him with a twisted smirk, holding a wooden club with teeth on the tip and the sides. Jimin frowned with hands tightening around the smaller dagger in his hands. The Bokoblin looked like any troll would, rough, scaly skin and big, yellow eyes. Jimin could hardly look at it without becoming fearful. It was no wonder he couldn’t tame the Goddesses powers.

Jimin stood his ground as the Bokoblin ran forward, but stopped with a cocked head.

The ground shook below him, and Jimin looked all over, unsure of which direction it was coming from. Jimin screamed when an arm wrapped around his waist suddenly. Jimin kicked and squealed as he was thrown over a horse. It must’ve been a centaur—

“Are you alright, Your Highness?” Jimin gasped when he heard Jeongguk’s worried voice in his ears. 

Jimin grappled around Jeongguk, holding him with a fearful heaving of his chest. He held onto the Knight with a sigh. “Jeongguk, I—I lost Yuna.” He said with a quiet quiver.

Jeongguk shook his head, grounding Jimin while keeping his horse straight, clomping quickly in the wilderness. The rain just continued pouring upon them. Jeongguk pointed to the two large mountains that sat up above them. They faced each other in an eternal duel. That’s why they called it the Dueling Peaks, his mother told him that their first visit to the Kakariko village.

“There are the Peaks. We’re nearly to the stables, Your Royal Highness.” Jeongguk said with a stern face as he stared down at Jimin. He had purple and black blood smeared across his cheeks. “We’ll get you another horse there.” He said with a promise as they passed many more monsters, just riding right passed them towards the stables where they would be safe for a time at least.

Jimin sighed softly, feeling the fear subside slowly but surely. He was so glad that Jeongguk was there, despite all of the bane that Jeongguk held in his heart. That place...the place Jeongguk held was dark and cold. It was full of failures and his own self-loathing. Jimin hoped that it would melt, so that he could treat this kind, young knight with the same kindness that he gave to Jimin.

Jeongguk swung his hand over the horse’s back. Jimin snapped out of his quiet thoughts only for Jeongguk to hook his hands under Jimin’s arms, pulling him off of his own horse and to the ground. “We’re here, Your Highness.” He hummed, and Jimin looked around at the stables before looking up to the Dueling Peaks that stood so tall above them.

There were gates and sheep loitering about, a few cuccoos that were clucking around. There were fires and a large tent set up with a wooden horse’s head strapped to the top. It looked almost like a circus tent, but inside were beds and food for weary travellers.

They had horses grazing about in the rain, quietly. Jimin followed Jeongguk with a little limp in his step. He’d jumped off of a horse, so of course his leg was hurting. It wasn’t much, but it was still too painful to walk without a limp. He tried hard to keep Jeongguk from seeing it.

“Your Highness, please go inside while I acquire a horse for you.” Jeongguk said, giving Jimin a glance as he looked around the stables. 

Jimin nodded, crossing his arms and holding his wet, wet clothes that looked so out of place. He looked as if he’d just come from a sacred ritual—but was covered in mud. He certainly needed new clothes if they didn’t want to catch any fleeting eyes. There were so many looking at him...staring at him. Jimin looked around at all of the other travellers. 

The young Prince limped forward into the stable’s inn. There were beds set up all along the walls with little privacy, a few more of the beds in separate rooms, but this was a small traveller’s place. He’d seen it before on their way to Kakariko village—when his mother still lived. It was the last time he had his mother by his side.

Jimin looked back to Jeongguk, who stood outside, speaking to the stable’s keeper, who remained in his small window. 

“Who’re you?” A deep voice chuckled out, and Jimin looked over to see an older traveller with greying hair and slightly wrinkled skin. “Why’ve you come dressed like that?” He laughed again.

Jimin stiffened and stared at him, who sat at the pot, cooking up soup. It smelled rather dull. Jimin swallowed. “I was at the Springs.” Jimin said, not quite a lie, you see.

The man scoffed with a silent sigh. “Ah. Mount Lanayru. Hungry, kid?” 

Jeongguk stepped up towards Jimin with a knitted brow. “I got you new clothes and a horse, Your—“

“Thank you.” Jimin interrupted, not sure if he wanted his identity known to all quite yet. He gave Jeongguk an annoyed grimace before snatching the clothes from him and stepping away. Jeongguk just took it silently, remaining where he stood while Jimin sauntered off to change from his soaking wet clothes. 

Jeongguk stared at him for a moment before slipping towards the fire to get warm and dry his wet clothes as well. “Where are you travelling?” The old man asked, and Jeongguk looked at him with suspicious eyes.

“Mount Lanayru.”

The man stared at him until Jimin slipped towards them with his damp hair and new clothes. They were that same Hylian blue and wrapped around his arms, but stopped around his chest. Below, was made of white fabric that was embroidered with designs of spirals and flowers. He pulled on fingerless black gloves and sighed softly. He peered down at Jeongguk, who sat by the fire with this stranger. 

“We should keep going.” Jimin said. “I want to get to…” He looked to the stranger with a deep frown. “To our destination.” Jimin huffed out before slipping towards the exit, Jeongguk stood and grabbed his wrist. 

“Please, let’s wait until the rain stops—get some rest.” Jeongguk said, and Jimin furrowed his brows. Jeongguk looked to Jimin’s hands that were shaking...shivering. “Please.” Jeongguk nodded as Jimin hid away hands that trembled, still in shock from meeting those monsters.

The other traveller simply looked away as Jimin found himself a bed in a back room, Jeongguk following and standing outside of the lone room with its lone bed.

They left the next afternoon, that older traveller left and the sun was coming over the mountains that trapped the Kakariko village. Jeongguk helped Jimin onto his new horse—an older stallion that Jeongguk had bargained from the stable’s owner. It was a dark horse with white spots.

Jimin was exhausted. He hadn’t meant to, but he woke up after noon. He was still tired after he went down for hours. Jeongguk and his own horse walked alongside Jimin, who sat wearily upon his horse. 

The Prince sighed. “How much longer…?” 

Jeongguk swallowed, looking around himself and then back at the sun, who blared upon them. “It’s only up this mountain a bit more. I’m sorry, Your Highness. Are you in pain?” He asked with a worried expression.

Jimin scoffed, anger boiling at the painful feeling of being _weak_ in another’s eyes. He knew Jeongguk thought he was weak. Jimin wanted nothing more than to prove him wrong. “No. I’m only tired—that’s all!” Jimin barked back, but Jeongguk just nodded, understanding.

Jimin bit his lip and tightened his legs around the horse, who sped up only slightly. Jeongguk stiffened and followed without a word until they came upon those big wooden arches and those talismans that protected it. The red ink and eyes that decorated every house and person’s clothing in the village of Sheikah. 

“Finally.” Jimin groaned softly, but was stopped as two men, older in age stepped out in front of his horse. Jimin gasped as his horse bucked upward. Jimin held onto the reins as they stared up at him with a frown.

“And who are you?” The men growled, holding their long necked swords at their hips.

Jeongguk was quick to stomp his own horse in front of Jimin’s as a safe keep. Jimin looked upon his back as he put himself in a place of danger for Jimin... _Again_.

“Put away your weapons in the presence of the Prince of Hyrule—Park Jimin.” He barked down to the two men.

Jimin felt a shiver down his spine at the aggression in Jeongguk’s voice. Jimin’s lips slapped shut as those men quickly moved out of the way. Jeongguk was first to trot into the village, everyone looking up at both of them with big eyes. 

Impa stood outside of that home she held on it’s hill on the valley’s walls. She smiled up at Jimin, who grimaced at the sight of this village that his mother’s last moments were inside of so many years ago. He hated it—that village was a painful reminder of what happened when he didn’t have those Goddess powers.

“Your Royal Highness.” Impa bowed to him deeply with a big smile. “Welcome back.”

Jimin nodded with a faint disappointment in his lips and dwelling within those eyes of his. “Thank you, Gran…” Jimin let out with a small voice.

Impa smiled up at him before peering to Jeongguk, who looked around with a concerned brow—like enemies were still lurking. She chuckled. “You have nothing to fear here, young Master of the Sword.” Impa said, looking to that sword upon Jeongguk’s back before turning her gaze back to Jimin, who was gnawing at his lip and looking upon the grassy ground. “Little bird.” Impa said, and Jimin stiffened. “Do not be sad that you have not found it.”

Jimin rolled his eyes, tired of thinking about it, tired of hearing about it. He stepped down from his horse and faltered, his left ankle piercing with pain until his knees buckled. Jimin grabbed onto his horse with a groan. Jeongguk was quick to pull himself off of his horse and wrap arms around Jimin to hold him up, but Jimin could only push him away.

“I’m alright!” Jimin barked, and Jeongguk settled him back on his feet. Jimin quickly stepped away from him, past Impa. “I need to speak with you about something important.” He stalked past her and up the stairs that led to her home inside.

Impa chuckled and followed him.

  
  
  


“Why do you loathe him so, little bird?” Impa asked as Jimin, who stood by the fire, watched out the windows as Jeongguk lodged the horses in the stables nearby. 

Jimin sighed softly, ignoring her question with a sad expression. “He’s the mortal existence of all of my failures.” The Prince said, watching as Jeongguk began laughing and playing with two young village children. His heart tugged at the pretty smile on this young knight’s face. Jimin’s failures rested upon _his_ back. What a horrid burden to hold.

Impa laughed out loud, and Jimin stared at him. “You have no failures, child.”

Jimin laughed. “Tell that to my father.” He sighed out, pulling his bag closer and taking those books he’d been forbade to read by his father. 

Impa watched him and hummed with a great smile on her old wrinkled lips. “The Guardians.” She said.

Jimin glanced up at her. “So you know of these books?” He asked.

Impa nodded, slipping closer to the younger Prince. “Of course. I gifted them to your mother many, many years ago. Have you read of the Divine Beasts?” Impa asked, coming up beside him with a hum, hooking her hands in front of herself.

Jimin furrowed his brows tightly opening the smaller book that was just a journal from a Sheikah scholar. “I am...unaware of much that is in these journals.” Jimin explained, opening the journal to the page he found interesting. The one with the large mechanical blueprints of giant animals. “It’s all foreign to me.” He continued with a shrug of his shoulders. “I was hoping—“

“Oh, my little bird.” She stroked his cheek. “I do not need those silly books to explain everything to you.”

Jimin stared at her with large, large eyes. “...Really?” Jimin whispered, in awe.

Impa hummed and nodded softly with a smile. “Allow me to explain...from the very beginning, little bird.

  
  
  


My ancestors took part in an ancient legend of the battle with Calamity Ganon ten thousand years before now, there was a period of time when my people developed a technologically advanced civilization in Hyrule. Knowing Ganon, the ancient evil and old enemy of the Royal Family of Hyrule, would return, my people developed a plan to confront him with our best technology….” 

She hummed, staring at the fire as Jimin stared at her with nervous, shaky hands. She saw his shake and continued.

“This led to the creation of the four powerful machines and two creations blessed by the three Great Goddesses that became known collectively as the _Divine Beasts_ and an army of great weapons called _Guardians_ all designed to protect and aid the _you_ in confronting and sealing Ganon.” 

Jimin inhaled sharply, tightening around the clothes he wore around his frame. Impa reached forward, smoothing a hand over Jimin’s shaky one, but Jimin pulled it away—afraid of those words. He was afraid because he _hadn’t_ found that sealing power that was so important…he’d hoped these machines would replace him. Impa squeezed his hand gently, and Jimin looked back up.

“Each Divine Beast was given to one of four races: _Vah Ruta_ to the Zora, _Vah Naboris_ to the Gerudo, _Vah Rudania_ to the Gorons, and _Vah Medoh_ to the Rito…”

Jimin snapped his head up. “There are six, I thought? What of the other two creations?” Jimin asked, brows furrowed.

Impa chuckled, eyes glancing to the window before reaching Jimin once more. “Vah Jeet Gaya, Vah Dhaal Deta Hai, and Devee Aatma, whom they protect.”

Jimin’s jaw slipped. “Devee…Devee Aatma..?” Jimin questioned, remembering that name from his mother. That’s what she called him. _Devee Aatma_. “But that’s eight—eight creations?” He questioned with a confused frown.

Impa nodded with a smile. “Devee Aatma is you, my love.” She brought his hand to her lips. “It means Goddess Soul.”

Jimin swallowed, watching her closely. His mother had explained it a long time ago, but Jimin didn’t quite understand it yet. He hoped he would soon. He hoped he would understand why he was called such a thing when the Goddesses never listened to him. Maybe he didn’t deserve it. He’d let his mother die after all.

Impa sighed softly and grabbed Jimin’s hands tightly. “My bird, please…” She begged him. “Do not blame yourself for your mother’s passing—“

“But it was _my_ fault!” Jimin cried to her, holding her hands tightly with fear in his eyes. “I could’ve protected her, but I didn’t!”

Impa moved forward, grabbing his face in her hands and caressing his cheeks. “As long as you live, my love, she could not. For you both share the same blessing.” She explained quickly, so that Jimin’s mind could not wonder. “When she passed, she allowed you— _you_ —to spread your wings and become the hope that will shine upon Hyrule.” She smiled upon him with sad eyes but a kind warmth that enveloped him.

Jimin melted against her hold with a sigh. “Gran…Thank you, but I—“

Impa hushed him. “You will find what you search for within these six Divine Beasts. Ten thousand years ago, each race selected a Champion to pilot their Divine Beast.” She said and only continued explaining to him in more exhilaration and detail than before. “With their plan in motion, a great battle ensued with the Guardians and Divine Beasts supporting Vah Dhaal Deta Hai, who defeated Ganon, allowing the old Princess to seal him once more.

The Sheikah technology was hailed for a time as having power akin to the gods….However, people eventually began to fear such technology being misused. This caused the Sheikah to become marginalized in Hylian society for a time, leading to a schism among the Sheikah over their treatment—silly, really...Most Sheikah chose to heed the people's fears and buried their technology, living simple lives. However, others angered by said mistreatment despite the Sheikah doing so much for Hyrule's benefit broke off to form the Yiga Clan, who swore loyalty to Ganon. As a result, much knowledge of the Ancient technology was lost and faded into legend.” She finished, kissing the knuckles on Jimin’s hands.

Jimin swallowed thickly. “So there is...still a way to access these beasts…?” He asked, gnawing on his lips.

Impa nodded with a pleasant hum. “Of course, but...those beasts have been long locked away and their insides are mazes.” She explained with a frown. “Even these diaries cannot tell you what you need.”

“What do I need?” Jimin asked, afraid that his new plan would not work. 

“Only the strong can control these beasts.” She said, heavy in thought. “You must find the Champions if you wish to use the Divine Beasts. Go to each of the cities—Gerudo, Goron, Rito, and Zora.” Impa stood, leading Jimin to stand as well, hand in hand with Impa’s.

Jimin held tight to the older woman. This, at least, sounded more attainable than reaching for the power of the Gods and Goddesses. Jimin hoped that he could at least do this much for his people, for his family, most of all for his own failures. He wanted so badly to right his own wrongs. He would do anything to do it.

Jimin leaned into her touch. “I will do it. _I promise—_ “

Before they knew it, Jeongguk opened the door and slipped inside. Jimin turned towards him. Hopefully now...now Jimin could look at Jeongguk without disdain. Just maybe...he could see Jeongguk as his protector and friend instead of as his failures. 

“Can we stay here? I want to learn more of these guardians and-and beasts. The shrines on the hills too.” Jimin said. “There’s one here, too, upon the mountain.” Impa nodded and chuckled.

“Of course. We will tell you all you ask of these books. I will help translate personally for you, little bird.” Impa said, looking to Jeongguk, who just stood there. “You don’t mind, Chosen One?” Impa then asked.

Jeongguk stiffened, looking at Jimin, who had ignored the question as he grabbed up his books and shoved them into his bag carefully, excitement filling his bones. Jeongguk saw his smile, even if it was small, and immediately nodded to the woman in agreement. 

“Yes, please. Let us stay.” He said.

Impa chuckled with a nod. “It’s settled then. Stay.”

  
  
  


“Listen to this!” Jimin gasped out, looking to Jeongguk, who watched over him. “ _‘The Guardians are self-guided weapons built to fight Calamity Ganon and developed by our Sheikah ancestors. For many years, the Guardians were kept below Hyrule Castle.’_ Below the castle, can you believe that?” Jimin smiled, excitement trilling within his bones. “These Guardians could save us from Calamity Ganon—along with the Divine Beasts of course.” Jimin sat back, the pages of the book Impa had translated flipped closed and Jimin snaked hands through his own golden hair.

Jeongguk watched him closely as he turned around. “There’s words in here on the Master Sword. Would you like to hear it?” Jimin asked with a chuckle.

Jeongguk quirked a brow at the young Prince. The sword was on his back, peeking out behind his shoulder blades. Jeongguk stayed silent but slipped beside Jimin, who giggled and pushed himself aside to make room for Jeongguk. 

“Sit here.” Jimin said, patting a hand on the same wooden seat that he sat halfway on. Jeongguk hesitated but sat himself down, side pressed against Jimin’s side. 

Jimin smiled and opened the book to the pages of Master Sword. “The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch...Only one worthy of the title of " _Hero of Time_ " can pull it from the Pedestal of Time…Should I begin calling you that?” Jimin giggled softly as Jeongguk’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

“I’d prefer not, Your Highness.” He said in a smaller voice with a little laugh.

Jimin pouted playfully and nudged Jeongguk beside himself. “That’s no fun—“

“Is there anything in these books to help you?” Jeongguk asked.

Jimin nodded. “Of course! Everything is.” He harped, flipping through the pages of the journals. “The Divine Beasts' names are most likely based on the names of Sages from the old times: Vah Ruta and Ruto, Vah Medoh and Medli, Vah Rudania and Darunia, Vah Naboris and Nabooru, Vah—“

“No, Your Highness.” Jeongguk said, interrupting him. “I mean…with your training.”

Jimin grew silent, his hand slipping off of the book. The pages slowly flipped back over and he stared at his lap in complete silence. The Prince sighed softly, his hands rummaging in his lap as Jeongguk stared at the Prince. “There is nothing that can help me.” Jimin said, sucking in air sharply before standing.

Jeongguk grabbed his hand tightly, forcing him to stay close. “Whatever it is you are searching for, you will find it, Your Highness.” Jeongguk said, but Jimin just whisked his hand away quickly and curled into himself only slightly.

“Leave me alone.” Jimin whispered before leaving the small Sheikah library. Jeongguk just allowed him, biting his lip because he believed he’d made a mistake.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Late in the night, Jimin rolled around in bed, unable to sleep. He huffed, kicking the blankets off of himself. He’d been in Kakariko with Jeongguk for well over two months. That was how long it took Impa to translate with the others. He was so excited to finally be able to know what these journals and foreign books were saying. 

Jimin looked around himself. He was given a private home, and Jeongguk was in another room...protecting as always.

Jimin stood and looked around for a moment. It was late—the witching hours. Jimin couldn’t see the moon when he usually kept up with the different phases of the moon and her places around the sky upon the different seasons.

Jimin placed himself on the edge of his own bed. He stared at those journals with heavy eyes. Jeongguk was right. What if there was something that would help him in his own endeavours. 

The Prince stood and sat in front of those same books with a soft sigh. He stood, ignoring his mind betraying him with all of his might. He pulled the journal open with a frown, searching for the pages that were helpful to him... _Devee Aatma_.

He flipped through and through, picking at the pages and little bits of information but so far nothing of him. Jimin stopped upon the pages titled with _‘Goddess’_ . Jimin’s hands began to shake slightly at the sight. He hoped that there was _something_...anything.

Jimin sighed. 

“Beginning as a divine entity, She was later, by Her own choice, reborn into a mortal form as the first incarnation of Jimin, making Her the true ancestor to the Royal Family of Hyrule and explaining the magical powers passed down within their bloodline. Hylia is eternally reborn.”

And now the wheel had spun her reincarnation to Jimin. It’s also the reason Impa had explained to him—his mother could not live healthy while he lived too. They were both her reincarnation. Jimin was lucky he grew to know his mother as long as he did. Impa once told him she was strong as she stayed by Jimin’s side until he was nine.

“When the three gods of old departed from the world that they created, they entrusted the protection of the world and the Triforce to Hylia. She did so throughout the Era of the Goddess Hylia. Eventually, Hylia met a person who She chose to be Her hero, giving Her Sailcloth to him.

Jimin explains that the goddess needed someone with an _‘unbreakable spirit’_ to defeat Demise. However, Hylia realised that spirit alone was not enough, and so the goddess, knowing that the hero would _‘throw himself headfirst into any danger, without even a moment's doubt’_ if it meant saving Jimin, used Vah Dhaal Deta Hai so that he would be able to wield the Triforce.

The first mortal reincarnation of Jimin with Impa's help, who was actually sent out to help Jimin at the request of the goddess, Jimin set out to pray at the goddess statues located in each temple across the surface to purify Her body.”

Jimin stiffened.

  
  
  


“Impa?”

  
  
  
  


“Impa!” Jimin ran through the village late in the night, Jeongguk following with a very confused brow. Jimin held the book tightly under his arm because it just wasn’t possible. The same Impa had known the first mortal Goddess in Her vessel? Why hadn’t she told him?

Jimin stomped up the stairs and passed the guards. 

“Impa!” Jimin gasped out again, tears in his eyes because he felt betrayed.

He also couldn’t believe it. The first Goddess was nearly ten thousand years ago. There was no possible way that it was the same person. No person could live for ten thousand years. Yes, the woman was old, but she couldn’t be ten thousand years old. 

Jimin slammed the doors open where Impa awaited him with the same old, wrinkled smile on her face. She looked pleased as if she expected him to come running. Jimin stiffened, taking a step back upon seeing her there.

“Yes, little bird?” Impa hummed with an old croaking hum.

Jimin stared at her for a moment before swallowing down his worries. His lip quivered, but he sucked it in and stepped forward. “You translated this—this says..” Jimin paused, thinking maybe he would sound stupid. “It says that you—you aided the first mortal Goddess.”

Impa nodded. “As I will aid you as well.”

Jimin’s face faltered, and he fell forward with a gasp. “ _Please_ , Gran, help me.” He begged her with a sad, sad face.

Impa chuckled softly, pulling her hand up and caressing his cheek with the softest smile. “My little bird, I’ve translated all of these things for you, am I not helping?” She smiled.

Jimin grabbed her hand and leaned into it. “I need help..help with finding the Goddess’ powers. _Please_.” Jimin pleased with her, all of his failures coming back to him in full force. Each Spring’s memory came back to him in full force with even more pain than when he had his first failure. 

He just wanted to know how. He just wanted to have it so that he could finally be anything but a failure. He didn’t want to be the Prince and heir to nothing. He just wanted to please his father...his people— _himself._

“ _Little bird_.“ She grabbed his hand tight, stopping his thoughts. “I have told you—met you in past lives, and each life poses a new challenge for you.” She hummed and held his face in her hands tightly. “Each time, you surpass it. This life will be no less.” 

Jimin’s eyes filled with tears because he couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t see it happening ever. All he saw were his past failures as well as his future failures gnawing at his heart like rats to crumbs on the kitchen floors.

Impa held his face, stroking his cheek. “You are no failure, My Prince. Your devotion proves that you are not.” Impa pursed her thin lips, and Jimin stared up at her with big, glossy orbs for eyes. “Do you understand?” She asked, practically growling at him with determination.

Jimin whimpered and nodded into her arms, remembering the way his mother felt wrapped around him. He missed her so much. Her stories. Her love. Her hugs. Her scent. Her _warmth_. She was all he wanted, and she was gone like leaves blown away in the winds.

“In order to defeat _Him_ ,“ Impa hummed into his ear, “you must find the Champions and awaken the Divine Beasts.”

Jimin nodded quickly. “I will—“

“I must warn you,” she started, “you will not be able to defeat him with only the Champions and Divine Beasts—not even with your Knight.

  
  


You must unlock your own power.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gerudo was far, far away from the Kakariko village. It was far even from the castle. Jimin couldn’t go back to the castle. His father would be even more angry, especially after finding that Jimin was there in Kakariko village and not at a temple or spring or shrine to seek the power.

Jeongguk stared down at the map of Hyrule with Jimin, a map of Gerudo sitting upon the right corner. Gerudo’s desert was large and vast with nothing but heat during the day and cold during the nighttime.

“We won’t be able to get inside.” Jeongguk said, and Jimin furrowed his brow tightly. 

Jimin grabbed a piece of bread, tearing a part of the crust off and placed it into Jeongguk’s hand gently while staring at the map with him. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Jeongguk hummed, pointing to the map that was a larger, more detailed version of Gerudo. It wasn’t detailed, per say, but it was a bit more detailed than the other. 

Jeongguk took in a breath, hands hooking in front of himself. “No man has ever been allowed inside. They only allow women inside.” He explained with a heavy sigh. “We can’t go inside.” Jeongguk shook his head, and Jimin furrowed his brow.

“Oh.” Jimin sighed, “but we must get inside somehow.”

“They call the men _‘voe’_ and the women _‘vai’_. They are very against men, even royal men, inside of their city—no, it’s much more of a haven for women…”

“A haven?”

“Your Highness,” Jimin looked to him with eyes of realisation. “The desert is a very dangerous place, especially for women.”

Jimin groaned and draped himself over the table with a pout of his thick lips. Jeongguk smiled down at him but said nothing as he continued to complain. Jimin turned his head to the knight with a disappointed frown. “Is there any other way?” He asked. “I need these Champions.”

Jeongguk stiffened, staring at Jimin for a moment. Jimin watched him with those big, brown eyes. Jeongguk couldn’t speak. He stuttered and stumbled over his own words. They’d spent two years together, two long years since Jimin first met him and they both left the palace. They hadn’t grown much closer, but Jimin trusted Jeongguk with more than his life. Most of his decisions, his choices, his everything...it all rested within Jeongguk. The younger helped him more than he would ever admit, even if the younger was a reflection of his failures.

“Well, there is one thing we could do…”

  
  


Before they could go to Gerudo, Jimin was forced to return home with Jeongguk after his father called upon him. No doubt he was angry that Jimin had disobeyed him and taken the root in Kakariko village for nearly half a year. Jimin readied himself as he and Jeongguk trotted through the castle gates upon their horses—Jimin’s new horse, who he’d gotten to know. 

Jimin noticed the stare Jeongguk had upon him. Jeongguk would be silly to think Jimin did not notice his worried stares. The Prince shifted atop his horse, eyes flickering up to what lay in front of him. 

His father stood there at the edge of the gardens that bloomed so boldly with roses and carnations.

Jimin felt fear boiling in his gut so painfully. He squirmed, and Jeongguk could see it. The King stomped forward and grabbed the reins of Jimin’s horse. Jimin gasped slightly, hands shaking down to smooth over his horse’s shoulders. 

“Jimin.” His father growled, pulling his son’s horse forward. “Why were you in Kakariko village?” He hissed as Jimin opened his lips to speak, but his father shouted over him. “Did you even go to the Spring of Wisdom like I told you?”

“Yes, father, but I—“

“Then why were you in Kakariko village?” The King turned quickly and grabbed Jimin’s leg and squeezed it tight. Jimin inhaled sharply, eyes leaving his father’s figure. He didn’t want to see the anger or the disappointment again.

Jimin felt his own anger rising. He was trying his absolute best to do what was right for his people and those that he loved. “We were just resting there…” He said, trying to excuse himself.

His father scoffed. “For half a year? With those Sheikah books I forbid you from?”

Jimin bit his lip as his father snaked his hands into his horse’s bag, pulling out those books that weren’t supposed to be found. The Prince couldn’t watch as his father flipped through the pages.

“They’re suddenly translated now as well?” He growled as Jimin climbed off of the horse’s back with an angry frown. 

The young Prince climbed down from his horse and tried to grab for the books, but his father pulled the books away before he could. “Lock him in his room.” His father demanded, and Jimin stiffened, lips falling open.

“Father, no!” Jimin cried out with a gasp, but the palace guards grabbed the Prince’s upper arm. “You can’t do this—“

“I can, from now on, my own guards will take you to the Springs because I obviously can’t control you anymore.” His father growled before turning to a Jeongguk, who was kneeled to his King. “And _you_.” His father shouted at Jeongguk as Jimin struggled himself out of the guard’s grips. “You allowed my son to...“ The King shook in anger. “You disobeyed my orders and allowed him—“

“It’s not his fault, father!” Jimin shouted, continuing to shake himself out of the guard’s grips. “I’m a Prince, how could he say no?” Jimin hissed, and the guards gently grabbed his upper arm, and this time, he let them. 

Jeongguk’s face fell into worry and he opened his mouth. Jimin gave him a big frown. “Don’t…” Jimin whispered mouthed.

His father thinned his eyes upon Jeongguk, who remained kneeled to his King. “Fine. From now on, you are a protector—a knight. I will never leave you alone with my son again.” He said before stalking away with Jimin.

Jimin gave Jeongguk a lasting look before turning around as well, no longer causing trouble to the guards that held him. He sighed and allowed them to hold him, afraid he would escape because he probably would. He was known to cause mischief. It was no strange thing to be scolded, but Jimin had never been locked in his room by his father. It was always a scolding, but never this. Jimin was scared, his plans to gather the guardians and the Champions was going to be impossible.

Jimin hung his head, gently placed into his own room by the guards. Jimin remained standing there, arms wrapped around himself with a deep frown. “Father, I was only trying to help—“

“Help?” His father stomped forward, and Jimin turned to him while stumbling backwards. “You want to help?” His father grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “Then awaken your gifts!”

Jimin knitted his brows in frustration, tears of annoyance filling his eyes. “You don’t understand! I _can’t!_ “ Jimin shouted back at him. “But there are—there are guardians beneath the castle, and Champions and—and _Divine Beasts_ that will aid us in defeating him! I just have to—“

“No, Jimin!” His father demanded. “Stop it! I forbid you from pursuing this.” He sighed, shaking his head, but Jimin knew he didn’t understand. He was too clouded by the Goddess’ power that was promised to him. “From now on, you will be taken to the temples by _my_ men. Your Knight will accompany you, but you _will_ awaken your powers. Do you understand?!” He practically screamed down, at Jimin, who stepped back full of fear.

He faltered for a moment before shaking his head. “I won’t! It won’t work!” Jimin turned away from his father, putting distance between them.

“You will, this is an _order,_ Jimin! That is final!” He shouted before stomping from Jimin’s room and slamming the door. 

Jimin inhaled sharply, running to his door, but it locked before he could. Jimin wrapped his hands around the doorknob, jiggling it with a desperate cry. Jimin pounded his fist against the wooden door with a soft whimper. “Please! Let me out!” He melted against the door, stomach full of pain because he was so close.

  
  
  


It didn’t take long for Jimin’s determination to return to him. Within the next week of being locked in his room, Jimin had his handmaids bring in sewing tools and lots of fabrics after the young Prince grew so bored he couldn’t stand it—or at least...that’s what he told his father.

Anger still boiled whenever Jimin saw his father, but he knew in time he would get over that feeling. His father would also soon come to forgive him as well. Jimin hoped, at the very least.

Jimin had never been to Gerudo Town, let alone been in the heat of a desert. Call him an idiot, but, yes, he was still trying desperately to escape the castle and retrieve his Champions before Ganon could return. 

Jimin hummed softly to himself as he pricked the pretty Hylian blue fabric with his sewing needle, slowly following the seam as his handmaiden watched with close, proud eyes.

“Yes, that’s perfect, Your Highness.” She smiled brightly, but her face fell slightly. “Your Highness, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but these are…” She paused, taking a breath. “These are women’s clothing—Gerudo, it looks like. Why are you making these clothes?” She asked, and Jimin snorted softly, placing his needle onto the table in front of him as he finished the seam. 

“I have a friend going to Gerudo town.” He lied. “I thought I’d make her these clothes as a gift because she’s always been so kind.”

The woman’s cheeks blushed and she nodded. “Of course, Your Highness, the noble lady receiving these must be very lucky.” She smiled brightly. Jimin nodded, playing with his own garments as she took the clothes from him for a moment. “I’ll have to sew in the gold that you wanted myself. It’s too difficult, and I’m quite skilled at it.” She explained.

Jimin leaned back, admiring his work as she stood. “Yes, thank you. Please, work as fast as you can. My friend will be leaving soon.” He said, and the handmaiden nodded, leaving his chambers quickly. Once she was gone, he sighed and leaned back.

There was only one thing missing from his escape plan…A way to actually escape the castle.

  
  


The handmaiden finished his new Gerudo outfits quite quickly to Jimin’s surprise. Gold work, gold embroidery usually took weeks, but it took her mere days to complete. Jimin looked upon the work with large eyes. He glanced at her.

“This is amazing, and you did it so quickly.” Jimin said with large eyes.

The young handmaid bowed to him with a smile. “Of course, Your Highness. You said you needed it before your lady friend left, so I hurried for you.” She said with blushed cheeks.

Jimin smiled at her. “Thank you very much. They look perfect.” He cleared his throat slightly with a bit of a laugh. “I’m sure she’ll adore them.”

The woman smiled and bowed before slipping towards the doors but there was a sharp knock. The handmaid inhaled, but quickly opened the door as Jimin shoved the clothes into the dresser he stood beside. 

“Your Majesty.” The handmaiden gasped, and Jimin slammed the drawer close with a worried brow.

“Jimin.” His father’s voice boomed, even if a little gentler than when he first arrived home. 

Jimin remained turned away from him, still angry at the man. His father shouldn’t expect any different for a while. He knew the feelings would go away, but not that quickly. He listened to the handmaidens leave as well as the guards, the door shutting behind them. It was only him and his father now.

The young Prince crossed his arms over his chest, still unable to face his father even. “What do you want?” Jimin asked with a hiss of venom in his throat.

His father grumbled, a bit taken aback by the poison that sat within Jimin’s words. “I wanted to apologise for locking you here, but I _must_.“ He said, and Jimin scoffed, finding his way to take a seat upon his bed. “You aren’t taking this seriously, Jimin.”

Jimin’s brows furrowed tightly. “I’m not taking this seriously? Me?” Jimin laughed with a sharp inhale of disbelief. “I’m trying my best.” Jimin then whispered in a much smaller voice.

His father stared at his hunched figure and sighed, stepping forward, but Jimin flipped his gaze back to the man.

“Don’t come near me.” Jimin demanded, and his father sighed softly.

The King furrowed a deep brow, losing all gentleness he had before to stand up firm. “I’m doing this for the good of the Kingdom. You’re leaving for the Temple of Time tomorrow morning. No buts. No questions.” His father said when Jimin turned around with agape lips and a deep furrowed frown.

Jimin just let out a long scoff mixed in with a heavy sigh as he pressed his face into his hands. He had no time left. His father quickly left, locking Jimin’s door behind him. If Jimin had any hopes to escape, it had to be that night. The Temple of Time was on the Great Plateau, once he was there, there was no escaping. 

Jimin scurried around his room, picking up a bag he’d picked up in the Kakariko village and shoving clothes from his dresser inside. He shoved his and Jeongguk’s Gerudo costumes inside with sweat drawn across his brow. There were so many missing points to his escape plan. His room took up the top of the tower, the only way out was that door and it was locked from the outside now, guarded by his father’s men no doubt as well. Jimin’s only other option was out the window. 

He stepped quickly to the window that overlooked all of Hyrule. There was a tiny ledge below his windows, but a shiver rolled up his spine at the thought of crawling out onto a ledge that was almost three miles high in the air with cobblestone grounds below as a rocky cushion if he fell. He wouldn’t survive if he slipped. Was it too dangerous?

Jimin unclasped his windows and gently pulled them open with a sharp inhale. It was freezing. There was no possible way Jimin would make it climbing out there. His fingers would freeze before he even got to the roof east of him. Jimin bit his lip and sighed. Even if he was desperate, he knew he couldn’t go this way. He would die if he tried. 

Jimin quickly pushed the windows closed and plopped down onto his bed. He began thinking of all sorts of ways to escape tomorrow on the ride to the Temple of Time. No doubt he’d be in a carriage. All of the royal carriages had small escape hatches built into them. When they stopped, Jimin could pull one out and escape easily. Well, not exactly. His father’s men were trained in the art of Jimin’s many escape plans. They knew what to expect of him. He was sure his father briefed them of any escapes Jimin might try. 

Jimin sighed and just pressed his face into the pillow below him. He didn’t have much more time. Calamity Ganon wasn’t going to wait for him to be well equipped either.

Jimin fell asleep and dreamed of escaping, but even in his dreams he couldn’t escape. The guards, dressed in their tutus, caught him despite all odds and all of Jimin’s dreaming laughter. It was all laughter until his dreams turned sour in his head. Black erupted from the ground, glowing with an evil red. 

Jimin gasped awake, the blankets and fur pelts grabbed up in his hands as a cold, cold breeze drifted over his skin. It forced goosebumps to his skin and made his body prickle with a sort of fear one felt after experiencing a terrible nightmare. This one took the shape of Calamity Ganon’s return. 

After a moment of gripping himself and his sanity, Jimin felt that cold hit him again and he looked around, confused. The window he’d opened before was open. Jimin dug the balls of his palms into his eyes and sighed softly, trying to still the tremors of his bad dreams. 

He gently pulled himself out of bed, wrapping his shawl around himself because it was freezing. His room sat in a tower that stood above the rest of the palace after all, even in the summer, the night brought a chill. He grabbed the window, pushing it closed once more. He could’ve sworn he’d closed it, but maybe the wind blew it open. It was probably the cause of his nightmares as well. 

He hooked the clasp closed once more, ensuring that no wind would push it open again. Before Jimin could turn around and slip back into his bed, as he gazed out upon Hyrule—his home—a hand wrapped around his lips and an arm dragged him backwards. Jimin let out a muffled scream as he was dragged backwards, back hitting another’s front as his hands and feet both struggled to pry the intruder off of himself. 

Who was it? Had they come in from the window? 

Jimin kicked himself forward until his feet collided with the dresser, knocking into it with a loud _‘SMASH!’_ It hurt, but Jimin ignored it as he kept thrashing around, screams muffled by a black leather glove.

The intruder didn’t speak as Jimin slammed his kidnapper into the stone walls as the door to his room slammed open, forcing the intruder to drop him. Jimin gasped as a Yiga Clan member, dressed in the traditional Yiga Clan armour and leather, poised himself against the guards that slammed into Jimin’s room to protect their Prince. Jimin collected himself, climbing off of the ground as the masked intruder held an unusual weapon for a Yiga Clan member. They usually used sickled swords. Those sickled weapons were what killed his mother. This man did not have that weapon. It was a mere plank of wood, but…

As Jimin grabbed a vase, the only weapon he had close enough, Jimin saw the Hero’s Sword placed in the intruder’s back. That was Jeongguk’s sword. Jimin furrowed his brows tightly. Had they hurt Jeongguk? Or was that…?

Jimin swallowed watching as the man moved unlike any Yiga Clan member Jimin had ever seen. No. This intruder moved like a warrior—a knight.

The Prince stiffened as the man dressed as a Yiga Clan warrior finished off the men and stepped back towards Jimin, who inhaled sharply, holding the vase up to protect himself. 

Jimin then heard a familiar laugh before the intruder pulled his mask up and revealed himself to the Prince. Jimin gasped at the sight of Jeongguk smiling down at him. The elder smiled and let out a soft whimper before throwing his arms around Jeongguk.

“You scared me!” Jimin sighed with heavy breaths. “What are you doing?”

Jeongguk’s hands were shaking slightly. “You needed those Champions, right?” Jeongguk asked while pulling out a coil of rope. “The only way to help you is to kidnap you, I suppose.” Jeongguk laughed nervously, obviously afraid of what would happen if he was caught.

Jimin quickly smoothed a gentle hand across Jeongguk’s cheek, soothing him instantly. “I’ll never let anything happen to you, but we should hurry.” Jimin said, pushing his wrists out for Jeongguk to wrap with rope.

Jeongguk’s eyes softened on the Prince, and he did as the older man asked. The Knight wrapped Jimin’s wrists tightly with the rope—to make sure it looked believable. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Jeongguk asked, still with a shake in his voice.

Jimin shook his head. “No, of course not. I have a bag I need you to take with us. Will you take it?” Jimin asked, eyeing the bag he’d packed last night. It had their disguises inside.

Jeongguk nodded, stepping over and grabbing it as Jimin stood. “We should hurry. One guard got away—no doubt told the others.” Jeongguk explained and looked at Jimin, who nodded. “To make it believable, Your Highness...I’ll need to—“

“Do what you must.” Jimin said with nod, and Jeongguk stiffened but nodded.

They both inhaled upon hearing the heavy footsteps of the guards. Jeongguk pulled his mask back down and grabbed Jimin, throwing the young Prince over his shoulder. Jimin gasped, feeling dizzy as Jeongguk ran through the halls, doing his best to incapacitate the guards that came his way. Jimin finally understood why this boy, at the mere age of fifteen, was chosen to be his protector. 

Jeongguk was like a machine as he cut down the palace guards one after their other, sometimes two at a time with only a wooden plank and Jimin hooked over his arm. Jimin would’ve never imagined _anyone_ could navigate the palace and destroy everything in his palace. His father employed more than three thousand men to keep them safe. Jeongguk mowed through them though, knowing the exact halls to run down to avoid the guards until they burst out of a door that led to the lesser known stables on the west side of the palace. 

Jimin gasped as Jeongguk threw him over the bare back of a horse in the stables. He hooked that bag onto the horse before climbing on it as well. This was all too easy for Jeongguk, it was almost scary. Jimin was just glad Jeongguk was on his side. It was scary what would happen if Jeongguk was an enemy.

The Prince shivered at the thought.

Jeongguk was a good rider as well, arrows flying every few seconds, but Jimin saw they never killed any of the soldiers as they galloped through the palace grounds.

There was a small exit in which the gate had been destroyed by a monster attack. It was being rebuilt, but for now, it was their best chance to escape the palace grounds with their heads. Jeongguk easily took out the guards that were guarding it and led their horse through the construction and piles of wood and iron.

Jimin squealed as the horse jumped into the air on Jeongguk’s guidance. He breathed heavily, watching as a band of horses with palace soldiers followed. The palace bells were rolling, horns blowing, but Jeongguk was a skilled rider. He cut through the west woods that led towards the Lost Woods. No palace soldier would enter those woods, not even for their Prince. If they got lost there was no returning.

“Jeongguk, these woods are dangerous!” Jimin shouted up to him, but Jeongguk just shook his head.

“This is the only way to lose them.” Jeongguk said with tight, determined eyes and heavy breaths. “I grew up near these woods, I know my way.” He explained.

Jimin shook his head. “That’s impossible—“

“As long as we keep moving, the forest will spare us, Your Highness.” Jeongguk said, trying to reassure him. “It’s only until we’ve lost them.” He said, pulling that mask from his face and throwing it to the ground as they galloped quickly through the mist fog.

  
  
  


Jimin could hear the bells tolling still as Jeongguk slowed the horse, they’d found their way out of the misty woods, and Jeongguk cut the ropes that bound his wrists quickly. Jimin rubbed the raw skin with a soft sigh.

“Thank you…” Jimin muttered.

Jeongguk stopped the horse, pulling himself off before helping Jimin. The young Prince was still in his nightgown. That would have to change if he wanted to travel through Hyrule. Jeongguk was still dressed in his Yiga Clan clothes. 

“Where did you find those clothes?” Jimin asked him, feeling a bit sour.

Jeongguk shrugged. “I spent a few hours making them. I always remember what the Yiga look like.” He explained with a quick shrug. “It’s not a very good impersonation though.” He laughed, ripping off the insignias that linked him to a Yiga member. He looked as if he was only wearing black riding clothes now. Jimin supposed it was quite ingenious.

The Prince grabbed the bag he’d asked Jeongguk to take. The younger looked inquisitive, so Jimin opened it. “I made Gerudo clothes for us both.” Jimin giggled softly. 

Jeongguk gaped at the clothes inside, pulling one of the pieces up. It was skimpy and the colours were made for women. Jeongguk swallowed. “I know this was my idea, but…”

Jimin laughed and slapped Jeongguk on the back. “Come on, it’ll be an adventure.” Jimin smiled, and it shined as bright as the sun.

Jeongguk sighed, placing the article back into the bag. “I’ve had enough adventures for one day.” Jeongguk sighed, and Jimin snatched the bag from him.

The Prince pulled out the clothes he’d packed for himself and smiled. “That was amazing, Jeongguk, really.” Jimin chuckled, beckoning Jeongguk to turn around so he could get out of his night clothes. Jeongguk did as he was told. “I must be honest, when they first brought you and you were only _fifteen_ I was worried, but…” Jimin paused, biting his lip while pulling on his clothes and discarding his nightgown. 

The mist was still slightly around them and the next village wasn’t for a few miles, so Jimin didn’t worry about onlookers. Jeongguk was a good boy, too, he would never dream of looking upon his Prince while he was indecent. 

“I’m really proud to call you my knight.” 

Jimin finally said, and Jeongguk stiffened. Jimin finished and sighed softly. Jeongguk turned around, peering at him. The once fifteen year old, now stood eye level with him. Jimin was turning nineteen, Jeongguk turning eighteen. It didn’t even feel real. It would be their third year together. Jimin was happy to say that he no longer saw his failures within Jeongguk. It only stung just slightly.

Jimin smiled at the younger, hands coming up to cup the knight’s face. 

“With you, I feel like I can do anything…”

Jeongguk stiffened, placing a hand over Jimin’s as a small smile came to his own lips.

“Wherever you go, My Prince. Whatever you decide, I’ll be right there with you.

  
  
  
  


Every step of the way...Your Highness.”

-


End file.
